


The Other Universe

by Virgomafia



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angella is Rescued (She-Ra), Bow Is a Good Friend (She-Ra), Canon LGBTQ Character, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Entrapta Being Entrapta (She-Ra), False Accusations, Hostage Situations, Jealous Glimmer (She-Ra), Kidnapping, Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Mind Control, Multi, Portals, Princess Adora (She-Ra), Transformation, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgomafia/pseuds/Virgomafia
Summary: Hordak and Shadow Weaver learn of the existence of an alternate version of Etheria, but also of an alternate She-ra.
Relationships: Adora & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), He-Man | Adam & Adora (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

"Those blasted rebels!" Hordak exclaimed, "Time and time again, all they do is destroy my machines and weaken my armies! If only there was another Etheria out there for me to conquer!" He sent out a blast with his cannon, and a hole formed in the wall.

Smiling from beneath her hood, Shadow Weaver spoke, "Oh, but mighty Hordak, there is another Etheria." 

Hordak snorted, "Oh, is that so? Then prove it! Because you know where lying gets you!" 

"Oh, of course, Lord Hordak." Shadow Weaver spoke. With a wave of her hand, she conjured up an image of another planet, "This is Etheria, or rather Etheria 2.0. This planet exists in an alternate universe very different from our own." 

"Perfect!" Hordak stood up, "An Etheria without that annoying pest She-ra!" 

"I'm afraid that's not the case." Shadow Weaver said, and the image zoomed into the planet, and onto a peculiar girl. She looked like She-ra, but she was taller and more muscular with a lighter complexion. Her long ponytail blew in the wind as she stood alongside a girl with heterochromia and short brown hair. 

"Another She-ra?!" Hordak exclaimed, "Nothing I do gets rid of that wretched woman!" 

"True, but how many planets can one rebel protect at the same time?" 

Hordak thought for a moment, "Only one."

"Exactly. And why would She-ra be any different?" 

Hordak made his proclamation, "Shadow Weaver, do whatever it takes to get rid of that other She-ra! I want her out of the way when I go take over that planet!"

"Yes, Lord Hordak." Shadow Weaver said.

Soon enough she arrived at Horror Hall and flipped through a certain spell-book with pages containing dark magic. Her pale finger stopped on a certain page, "For so long I've wanted to cast the Spell of Amalgamation, and I finally have the chance." She let go of the book, leaving it to float in place, "Now all I need is both She-ras here in the same place at the same time!" She summoned the view of Etheria 2.0, and focused her attention on the Other She-ra who was surrounded by a group of three other people, "This will be extremely easy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora wakes up in an unfamilar world.

The last thing she remembered was falling asleep by Catra's side. The girls always snuggled up while facing each other, and would close their eyes at the same time to guarantee they'd see each other as the very last thing before falling asleep. Instead of feeling Catra's warm body, and hearing the relaxing sound of her purrs, the magicat was completely absent. Her eyes fluttered open to face the sky that had a slight gray tone to it. 

She quickly rose to her feet and darted her eyes around. She seemed to be somewhere in the middle of the woods, but they looked nothing like the Whispering Woods where she'd found the sword a few years back. "Hello?!" She called out. Her voice echoed in all directions. "Is anyone there?! Glimmer?! Bow?! Catra?!" After not receiving a single reply, she groaned, "Okay! You guys confused me! Now come out!" She still got no reply, then stopped, "Guess I'll just find my own way home." 

She wouldn't have minded if she wasn't still wearing a tank top and pajama shorts. Using the hairband she kept around her wrist, she put her hair up in a ponytail and continued her walk. The more she continued, the less familiar her surroundings looked. Her eyes darted around, and there wasn't a person in sight. All she needed was something to assure her she was still on Etheria, but hat hope was basically gone.

"Excuse me, are you alright?"

Adora turned around to face a blond young woman who looked no older than her, "Oh, uh, Yeah. I'm just, like, really lost. I was asleep with my girlfriend, and the next thing I know, I'm here in the middle of nowhere I guess. And you're the first person I've seen since I woke up." 

"You're lost? Where are you headed?" The woman asked. 

"Oh, uhhhhh... Brightmoon. My girlfriend's waiting for me there, and uh... yeah." Adora responded.

Suddenly the stranger's eyes narrowed, "And why would you be headed to Brightmoon? You're not with the Horde, right?"

"The Horde? What? No. Of course not. I mean I used to be, but then I found some random sword in the woods, and I guess it gave me power, then I met Bow and Glimmer- or rather they kidnapped me- but anyway, I saw how evil the horde was and left. Then there was this whole thing with how my girlfriend used to be ene-" She stopped for a moment and suddenly realized something, "Dude, the Horde hasn't been a thing for like six months."

The woman was completely confused, and had a hard time processing the rant that was just thrown at her, "What do you mean the Horde hasn't been a thing? I just saw She-ra fight them."

"No you didn't." Adora argued back, "I haven't fought the Horde in months because THEY AREN'T A THING ANYMORE! Horde prime's reign of terror was stopped, like, forever ago! Also, who even are you?" 

"My name is Adora." The woman replied.

Adora blinked. There was another Adora on Etheria, and she didn't know? "Me too! Small world, huh?" She elbowed her playfully, "no, but seriously, I had no idea Adora was, like, such a common name." 

The other Adora (Or let's call her Adora 2) looked at her, "Please answer my question. Are you with the Horde or not?"

"I already said the Horde isn't a thing." 

"I will alert She-ra of this." 

Adora stifled a laugh, "Okay. I'll get her right now." Holding out her hand, a sword formed into thin air. She held it tightly in her hand and held it up over her head, "For the honor of Grayskull!" Light engulfed her entire body, and she transformed in seconds flat. There in Adora's place stood She-ra. She was eight feet tall, a long ponytail of golden hair flowing out. She was extremely muscular with confidence radiating from her, "So, any questions?" She asked with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brightmoon receives a strange call from Adora.

The last thing Catra expected waking up in the morning was waking up alone. Adora had formed a habit of sleeping in that'd she'd received from Bow and Glimmer. She ran on all fours all around Brightmoon, but to no avail. She was extremely frustrated, and secretly worried for her girlfriend.

In the throne room, Glimmer was busy doing what she classified as "dumb queen stuff." She had a hard time concentrating already, but the noise of Catra darting back and forth throughout the castle wasn't exactly helping.

"Hey! Sparkles!" The magicat yelled as she entered. 

Glimmer rubbed her temples as she struggled not to lose her temper, "Catra, chill! I'm really busy here if you can't tell!"

'Why do you think I decided to bother you?' Was what she wanted to say, but held it in. Perfuma had been trying to help her with her temper and snark, and her making progress seemed to make Adora happy. What she said instead was, "Have you seen Adora at all today? Haven't seen her since this morning." 

"I don't know." Glimmer replied, "No. I don't think so. Maybe she's with her therapist or back at the Crystal Castle."

Catra was about to leave when a Brightmoon guard rushed into the room, "Your majesty! An emergency message came in from Adora!"

Glimmer stood up, "Show me." And was handed the pad. She messed with the settings until she got it to work with Catra's (not exactly) help.

Adora- or rather She-ra appeared on screen. She seemed extremely terrified, and was hiding behind a bush.

"Adora! What's going on?! Where the heck are you?!" Catra exclaimed.

"I don't know! I think on another Etheria!"

"What's going on?" Glimmer asked.

"I woke up here, met some other person named Adora, I became She-ra because she kept bringing her up, and now there are actual Horde Soldiers and another She-ra after me for some reason! Also, Shadow Weaver's here I think!"

"Well sounds like you ended up in hell." Catra said with a laugh the straightened up, "No but seriously, are you okay?!"

"I don't know! But they all want to capture me for some reason!" Adora answered.

"Are they working together" Glimmer asked.

"I don't think-" There was a loud crash behind her, and she ducked down, "Please! Go to Entrapta I guess, and find some way to get here before they kill me!" And the feed went dead.

"Adora!" Catra exclaimed, "Sparkles! Get her back on!" 

"You don't think I'm trying?!" Glimmer said as she continued to mess with the pad. After multiple failed attempts, she stood up, "Catra, go get Bow. We're going to Dryl."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Best Friend Squad goes to Dryl for answers.

Entrapta and Hordak watched the message for the third time while Wrong Hordak stood behind them and happily took notes as instructed. 

"Is there any way we can get to her?" Glimmer asked. 

"Yes! Maybe! I don't know! But I could try!" Entrapta exclaimed, "I'd do ANYTHING to be able to travel to an alternate universe! But in order to achieve that, we'd have to travel faster than light to break through the barrier that separates both universes! In order to do that, we'd have to reach the speed of 299,792.458 kilometers per second! And if we want to guarantee we break the barrier, then I suggest we travel 300,000 kilometers per second instead!"

"But wouldn't we catch fire travelling at that speed?" Bow asked.

"That is a possibility." Hordak responded.

"Hold on! If we go, we'll die, but if we don't Adora will?!" Catra interjected.

"There's a 72.18% chance of catching fire on our way through, which leaves us with 27.82% chance of making it." Entrapta said.

"Those odds will just have to do." Glimmer said.

"How did you guys even survive for this long?!" Catra exclaimed, "This mission is basically suicide!" 

"Do you wanna rescue Adora or not?" Glimmer sneered with her arms crossed.

Bow was in deep thought, then something crossed his mind, "How are we getting there anyway?" 

"Through a portal!" Entrapta exclaimed.

"What?!" Catra and Glimmer yelped in unison. 

"A portal?!" Bow said with his eyes sparkling, "How cool!" 

"This isn't going to work! There's no way!" Catra said.

"I though you liked being Adora's knight in shining armor." Glimmer teased.

"I-" Catra blushed and stammered, "Sh-shut up!" She hissed. Glimmer began to giggle as she watched embarrassed Catra struggle to defend herself. 

"So when are we going?" Bow asked.

"Now." Hordak said.

The two girls stopped, and straightened up.

"Let's just get this over with I guess." Catra muttered, biting her lip. 

"Let's go!" Entrapta exclaimed. 

And with that, the group went to the room the portal machine was kept in with Wrong Hordak leading the way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora wakes up in safety, but something about her is different.

Pain vibrated all throughout her body as she struggled to break free from the shadows that tied her and the other She-ra together. Shadow Weaver (who was still alive in this world for some reason) casted a spell read from an ancient book. The efforts of the other She-ra's shield had been proven futile rather quickly. 

"Miss? Are you okay?" A female voice asked. 

Adora opened her eyes to see a young woman with pink hair standing over her. Her wounds were bandaged up, and she had a fresh set of clothes on. She slowly sat up and looked around. She was lying on a mat on the floor of a tent, "What happened?" She asked as she rubbed her head. 

"Oh, you're alright!" The woman said, "Bow saved you from Shadow Weaver."

"I certainly did." A red headed man said as he entered. 

Adora blinked as she looked at the two before her that resembled her two best friends. 'They must be the Bow and Glimmer of this world.' She thought to herself. "Thanks for saving me." She said, "I'm, like, very grateful."

"You're very welcome." Bow 2 said.

Suddenly Glimmer 2 sprung up and gave Adora a sword, "I believe this belongs to you." She said, "Bow found alongside you when he found you unconscious in the Fright Zone." 

Adora held the sword in her hands. It was completely gold with a beautiful shaped handle and a blue gem that sparkled in a rather lively way. It definitely wasn't hers, as she hadn't had a physical sword in months. Maybe it was the other She-ra's...? "Oh, thanks." She said. She would return it later if she had the chance, but where was the other She-ra anyway?

"Was She-ra there?" Glimmer 2 asked.

"No. I didn't see her anywhere." Bow 2 responded, "I hope she's alright. But did Adora return ever?"

"No. She never came back."

"That's odd. Both Adora and She-ra are gone. But I'm sure they'll be just fine."

Adora bit her lip to hold back the urge to say, 'They're the same person.' She had noticed lots of things were different between both worlds, and didn't want to do anything to throw off balance (if that was even possible). 

"What's your name?" Glimmer 2 asked.

"I'm Adora." Adora replied.

"Oh, how funny." Glimmer 2 giggled, "We have a friend with the exact same name." 

"Really?" Adora said, playing along, "I honestly had, like, no idea there was another Adora out there."

Suddenly Bow 2 ran back in quickly, "The Horde is attacking Thaymore!" He exclaimed, "We must hurry." 

"Alright, I'll be there in a moment." Glimmer 2 turned to Adora, "How do you feel, Adora?"

"Better." Adora replied.

"Wonderful. I'll guide you out of Whispering Wood so you can go home safely."

"Thanks for everything." Adora said.

"You're welcome." Glimmer 2 replied.

And as soon as she was put of the woods and completely alone, she went to summon her sword, but it didn't work. She continued her attempts, but to no avail. "I was able to do it fine earlier!" She exclaimed, "Maybe the other Shadow Weaver did something to my powers..." Then her eyes fell upon the gold sword still in her hand. She held it up to the light, seeing it sparkle beautifully. 'Would it even work?' She thought. Then she saw smoke in the air. "Okay. Let's just hope she won't be too mad." 

Holding the sword over her head, she exclaimed, "For the honor of Grayskull!" And felt the transformation take her over as she became She-ra. Right off the bat she noticed something was off starting with She-ra's appearance. "Okay... This is new. But I can dig this I guess." Then there was the strange feeling she wasn't alone in her own body to put it simply.

"We need to hurry." She said, but she didn't. It was like someone else did, but came out of her mouth...? "Who's there?!" She tried turning around while holding the sword out in front of her, but something was holding her, and she fell to the ground, then whoever it was made her speak again, "You need to cooperate with me and listen." And with that, she was stood up by the stranger, "Okay, if I listen to you, will you STOP FREAKING ME OUT?!" She clutched the sword tightly as she spoke, "I am the other She-ra." 

And with that, everything began to make sense.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now fused together, the two She-ras must figure out how to work together if they want to save the people of Thaymore from becoming enslaved.

She-ra backed up until they hit a tree, and spun around, nearly falling again. "What do you mean you're the other She-ra?! The one that tried to kill me for no reason?! What happened?! How did you get here?! Why are we together like this?!" They held the sword out again and promptly lowered it again. "You need to calm down. ... Don't tell me to CALM DOWN! I have no idea what's happening! ... I'm not entirely sure either, but please let me explain what I know. ... Okay, okay." They took a deep breath, "I was transformed into the sword- ... Wait that was you? ... Yes. Now please let me explain. I believe Shadow Weaver did something to us to somehow combined us with whatever spell she cast on us. ... You mean that awful painful- whatever it was, was her casting a SPELL?! Like- what?!" They shook their head, "We need to go now and save Thaymore. ... I got that, but how are we, like, I don't know, even gonna do that stuck like this?! ... We need to work together, and hurry before the Horde enslaves everyone. ... Okay, got it. Let's just save everyone I guess." 

Now that they were in agreement, they had to figure out what to do from there; aka move. They took a single step forward, and nearly fell over. They quickly stood back up, and agreed they must do it together. Soon their pace quickened, and that turned into jogging, and soon they were sprinting. In a leap, they were there and landed not-so-gracefully in the middle of the battle. All attention was quickly turned to She-ra. With a smirk on their face, the slung their sword on their shoulder casually, "What? You looking for me or something? Glad someone cares." Then they proceeded to cackle at their own joke.

"Get rid of that pest!" Hordack 2 ordered. 

The Horde tank began to glow, giving off the signal it would blow at any given second. She-ra held their sword out for a little while before finally saying, "Sword to shield!" And blocked the attack along with the many more that continued to come, and spoke to themselves while doing so, "Well I don't have to say what I'm doing out loud. ... I don't believe this is the time!" 

Getting frustrated, Hordack 2 pounded on the control panel before him. "Show that miserable woman the prisoners you idiots captured, and see maybe then if she'll surrender!" He laughed and snorted.

Suddenly a group of Horde Robots carried a cage and set it down. Inside were Bow, Glimmer, and... Catra! The three looked at She-ra as they struggled to escape. 

She-ra froze and, got blasted in the arm. They fell to their knees and turned a sharp eye on the ship carrying Hordak. 

"Are you gonna surrender, She-ra?!" Hordak asked while cackling, "Always saving her miserable rebel friends like the awful good guy she is!"

Something changed in She-ra's eyes as they glared at the Horde army surrounding them. 

"Blast her!" Hordak demanded.

All the cannons and tanks surrounding She-ra fired at her all at the same time. When the smoke cleared, all that was left was a pile of rubble.

"ADORA!!!" Catra exclaimed with angry tears in her eyes. 

Hordack began to laugh maniacally, "Finally! That wretched She-ra is gone! Bring those three prisoners to the mines where they'll become slaves forever!" 

Suddenly the rubble began to shake as something beneath it glowed. She-ra rose up with their sword in hand. Their body had a soft glow around it, as their minds had completely combined into one. They slid beneath the blast fired at them, and stood on top of the cannon. "Sword to lasso." They said in a low voice, they swung the lasso and threw it around Hordak's ship. With a quick swing, they sent the ship hurdling back to the Fright Zone. The rest of the Horde was quick to surrender, as there was something about this change in She-ra that instilled fear into them.

Glimmer, Bow, and Catra gazed up upon the warrior as they approached. They were all dumbfounded. In a matter of seconds, the trio was free. 

She-ra collapsed to the ground in exhaustion and detransformed. In their place was Adora with the sword that once was Adora 2 in hand. Catra was the first to run over. "Adora!" She exclaimed and knelt down to her.

"Hey, Catra." Adora said with a small smile. She sat herself up as best she could and ended up leaning on her for support. She leaned her head up and their lips touched for a brief moment.

Glimmer grabbed Bow and teleported them over. "Adora, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Adora replied.

"She-ra was so cool out there!" Bow exclaimed, "But why did she look different?"

"Where's that other She-ra that attacked you?! I swear to god I'll kill her!" Catra exclaimed.

"And I'll join you." Glimmer added.

Adora looked down at the sword by her side and picked it up. She wiped the dirt off and gently touched the gem. She frowned slightly, "Don't worry. I'll find a way to bring you back." 

"Hey! Adora! What are you even wearing?!" Catra asked with laughter. Adora looked down at the baggy brown dress she was wearing that was given to her by the other Glimmer and Bow. Catra continued to laugh until eventually calming down, "Whatever. Let's get out of here and get back home already. Sparkles, tell Entrapta to get us off this planet!" 

"Wait!" Adora exclaimed as she glanced at the sword, "I need to-"

"Come on, Adora! Let's get you back home already!" Catra said.

"Yeah." Bow said, "Where there's no Horde and no evil She-ra trying to kill you."

"Yeah..." Adora said and glanced back down at the sword one more time before heading into the open portal with the rest of the Best Friends Squad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora introduces her counterpart to the others.

"...And now she's here and stuck as a sword thanks to that other Shadow Weaver." Adora concluded as she held the sword out.

Bow, Glimmer, and Catra all just stared at her like she'd just spoken a foreign language. After a bit of awkward silence, Glimmer finally spoke up, "Wait, wait wait! So you're telling me you now have a physical sword that used to be the She-ra that tried to kill you, and when you transform, you fuse with her?! How are you okay with this?!" 

Adora sighed, "I'm honesty not that okay with it, but I don't really have a choice. And I need to find a way to help her."

"Yeah, I'm with Sparkles on that one." Catra said while nodding.

Adora left the room and headed outside. She heard Bow begin to talk to them, but his voice faded the farther away she got. 

She looked down at the sword. "I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I promise I'm gonna help you. But until then, I have an idea." Her idea was simply seeing if she could transform the sword into a human. It was definitely worth a shot. Adora held the sword out and concentrated. She closed one eye and saw the sword glow and eventually transform. 

Soon enough Adora 2 fell to the ground. Her vision was blurry, but she recovered quickly. She rose to her feet and looked at her counterpart, "Thank you."

"Yeah. No problem." Adora said with a smile, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I am." Adora 2 replied, "But I don't feel comfortable being away from Etheria." 

"Well figure something out, but first, you should come meet everyone." She offered a hand, and Adora 2 gently took it. Together they entered the castle of Brightmoon where Catra and Glimmer were in a heated argument that Bow was desperately trying to break up.

"Maybe if you actually listened to me, Adora would be fine!" Catra exclaimed. 

"I told you I was busy plenty of times!" Glimmer argued, "Besides, we couldn't have known this would happen! None of us knew it was possible!"

"But you'd jump at ANY opportunity to save Arrow Boy if he got hurt!"

Bow noticed the other two enter the room and turned around. "Oh! Hey, Adora and.... Adora?" 

Glimmer and Catra stopped arguing and looked over as well. Glimmer was quick to teleport over while Catra sneered. 

"Hello." Glimmer said, "I'm Queen Glimmer of Brightmoon."

Adora 2 curtsied politely, "It is a pleasure to meet you, your majesty." 

Glimmer shook her head and waved her hands, "There's no need to be formal."

"I'm Bow." Bow said, and shook hands with Adora 2.

"Oh. And this is Catra." Adora said, "She's my girl-"

Adora 2 was quick to jump into action she ran over and grabbed Catra by the collar. "Catra. What is it that you're planning to do here?!" 

Catra hissed and shoved Adora 2 off of her, "You're pretty bold for being the one that attacked my girlfriend!" In a swift move, she pinned her to the wall. 

"Let me go." Adora 2 demanded as she struggled. With Catra's claws just inches from her face, she leaned back as much as she could. 

"If you do ANYTHING to hurt her again, I swear to Etheria I'll-" 

"Catra! Chill!" Adora exclaimed and pulled Catra away. 

"What?! So it's okay for her to attack her?!" Catra huffed and ran away to the room she and Adora shared and slammed the door. 

"Are you okay?!" Bow asked as he ran over, "Did she hurt you?! Do I need to get the first aid kit?!" 

"I'm alright. Thank you." Adora 2 said, "I apologize for upsetting her."

"Is the Catra in your world a villain?" Glimmer asked. 

Adora 2 nodded in reply, "Yes. Along with Scorpia, Shadow Weaver, Entrapta, Hordak, and many others." 

"Well Scorpia's dating Perfuma." Adora said, "Shadow Weaver's dead, and Entrapta and Hordak are together now and I guess helped them get to me. Also, like I told you before, the Horde isn't a thing anymore."

"Adora and Catra did save the planet by-" Bow was interrupted. 

"Okay. I'll take our guest to the extra room!" Glimmer said and grabbed onto Adora 2. In a puff of pink glitter, they were gone. 

Adora 2 was taken aback by what happened, but quickly straightened herself up. She gazed around the room. It was way bigger than her room back in her world. 

"Make yourself comfortable! Let me know if you need anything!" And with another teleport, Adora 2 was alone. 

She looked around the large and bright room. It was absolutely beautiful, and nothing like she'd ever seen before. She went to the mirror and let her leotard and vest fall around her elbows to see a big blue gem on her bare chest. She touched it and felt it like it was now a part of her body. She truly began to understand what had happened to her. 

"There's no way for me to contact the Sorceress if I'm no longer a human." She suddenly realized and began to grow concerned. What if her brother needed her? Would she be able to get her counterpart to listen and cooperate? She'd only have to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna let you know that I'm taking requests for this story! If there's something you want to happen in it, or a certain character interaction, please comment your request down. I'll read all of them. If I don't reply, don't think I didn't choose yours. I won't reply to a single one, and I'll add only a majority. So drop those ideas into any chapter. It can use almost any character from the MOTU universe and/or the new She-ra.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sorceress makes a shocking discovery.

It was just a week ago that She-ra had requested the help of her brother, but He-man had returned with the claim that he didn't see his sister anywhere. 

The Sorceress had been doing everything in her power to locate the princess, but to no avail. It was as though Adora was somewhere beyond the universe just out of her grasp. There were only a handful of dimensions she could scour, but if Adora wasn't in any of those, she was worried there would be nothing she could do. 

During her search, she suddenly stopped. Somewhere, in a pocket in between dimensions... There was a life force! She was quick to jump at the opportunity that this person may be Adora; even if the chance was extremely slim. 

With a wave of her hand, a portal opened. She took a few long moments for the princess to come through to safety, but nothing happened. As time passed very slowly, she eventually grew worried and anxious despite keeping her regal composure. 

The Sorceress knew if she left Castle Grayskull even for a moment, terrible things were bound to happen. Yet she knew time was of the essence. She knew there was limited oxygen, and nothing to live off of in there. She didn't have time to contact He-man. She had decided to take the risk, and entered. 

As soon as she did, she felt herself become weak. She didn't have very much time before the portal would close, and began to search as quickly as she could. It wasn't before long she saw a figure drifting through nothingness, but it wasn't Adora... Despite her disappointments, she still knew she had to save this individual. 

With time stacked against her, the weakened and pale Sorceress of Castle Grayskull neared the limp figure and carried her out of the plane of nothingness just as the portal was closing.

Now safe, the Sorceress felt her energy be restored by the magic inside the castle. The figure before her was in some sort of a coma state, as she did still have a pulse. She was very tall and slender with lavender skin and pink hair. She also had beautiful angel wings protruding from her back. Soon enough the spell would fade, and her lilac coloured eyes slowly opened. 

The Sorceress took a step back to give this stranger some space. 

The woman sat up and looked around confusedly. And the first words she spoke were, "Glimmah? Are you here?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Adora's go to Dryl to see if Entrapta and Hordak can help.

"Fascinating." Entrapta said as she circled She-ra, "You two, from completely different universes have fused together into one being! And you two can't transform apart, correct?"

"Yes. That's correct." She-ra said. They'd grown quickly exhausted of getting circled and examined by Entrapta. It was Glimmer's idea for the girls to head to Dryl to see if Entrapta and Hordak would actually be able to do anything. 

"How does that work exactly?" Entrapta asked, "Is one of you the catalyst?"

She-ra took a moment to detransform; separating into Adora and the sword that was Adora 2. Entrapta's magenta eyes sparkled with delight. 

"How amazing...." Entrapta gawked, "Wrong Hordak! Take notes!"

"Of course, exalted brother!" Wrong Hordak said. 

Entrapta took the sword from Adora's hand, "Fascinating! How were they able to fuse if they weren't in the same place!" And she kept going on and on. 

"Entrapta... The other Adora IS the sword." Adora said awkwardly.

Entrapta suddenly stopped, "So you're telling me this is her main form?"

"Yeah."

"She's conscious right now in this form?"

"I think so." 

"So she can hear me right now and feel my touches?"

"I'm pretty sure." 

Entrapta exploded in excitement. "Amazing! This alone has proved my theories of transfiguration to be possible!" 

"Is there any way to separate us or at least turn her back without having to use my She-ra powers?"

"I need a bit more time. Wait. You said you could turn her back?"

"Yeah. Just temporarily though." Adora said, and Adora 2 soon went into her human form. 

"Incredible!!" Entrapta exclaimed, "So you're from an alternate dimension?!"

"Yes." Adora 2 replied calmly, and continued to answer every question she was asked. The situation was extremely weird for her, as Entrapta was an enemy in her world.

Suddenly someone entered the lab that made Adora 2's blood run cold. Before her stood Hordak himself with a stern expression. She had to fight her urge to charge at him because this wasn't her world. 

"Hordak!" Entrapta exclaimed, "Did you finish?!" She ran over on tufts of hair, pushing past Adora 2.

"With much success." Hordak replied. He was completely unphased by Entrapta pulling him tightly into a hug. 

Adora 2 gazed up in fear as he approached her. He then handed her a few small gadgets. 

"This should make it easier to travel between worlds." He said. 

"Thank you." Adora 2 said, taken aback. 

"I'm sure we'll figure out a way to separate you both!" Entrapta said, "Getting to discover other worldly magic! Ooh, this is gonna be so much FUN!"

"Thank you!" Adora called out as she left with her counterpart. As they walked, she noticed something was off with Adora 2, "Hey, you alright?" 

"I'm just worried about Etheria." Adora 2 replied.

"We can go visit if you want." She held up the small device Hordak had given them. 

"That would be wonderful." Adora 2 said with a slight smile. 

Adora fiddled with the device and eventually got it to work. A portal opened before them, and they walked through holding hands. 

Adora 2 looked around at her Etheria. It seemed to be as close to home as she could get until she could truly go home with her parents and dear brother. She suddenly stopped when she realized Adora was no longer with her. She turned her head to see a gold sword in her hand instead.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Adoras learn a little bit about each other.

Adora 2 looked in shock and quickly touched her chest to discover the gem wasn't there any longer. She realized what happened: she had switched places with the other Adora. She admired the other Adora and her attempts to help her out, but found her extremely immature and too trusting. There she was sharing a bed with Catra, visiting Entrapta and Hordak, and having tea with Scorpia. She concentrated hard to turn her human, and it worked surprisingly. 

Adora landed on the ground and scrambled back to her feet quickly. "What was that?! How did that happen?!"

"I'm not entirely sure." Adora 2 replied, "It must be a side effect of this curse." 

"I didn't know we could SWITCH! But I guess it's fair and would make sense....?" She shrugged, "But anyway, that was real weird!" 

"Come with me." Adora 2 said, "I have a few friends I'd love for you to meet." She led the way with Adora following closely behind her. 

Adora looked around and recognized the spot she had first woken up about a week prior. "Who are you taking me to?"

"Someone who knows I'm She-ra." Adora 2 replied. 

"I have a question. Why are you keeping it a secret that you're She-ra?"

"Because it's safer." Adora 2 replied, "I fear that my enemies could use my identity against me one day." 

"Oh, yeah. Catra did that all the time. She even got Bow and Glimmer kidnapped and held for ransom." 

"And now you're dating her..."

"I'm sorry if it's awkward. But her and I were best friends growing up in the Horde. I found her in an old box when we were both three and named her Catra Applesauce Meowmeow." She smiled, not noticing the odd look Adora 2 gave her. "We did everything together. We'd play pranks on our teammates and the other force captains, we'd sneak around, we'd train together. When we got in trouble, we'd hide in the vents for hours and just talk." Her smile dropped, "But then I found the sword, met Bow and Glimmer, and joined the rebellion... And I left her behind... Even though it's been a few years, and we've made up since, I still regret it."

Adora 2 put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad you had friends in the Fright Zone. I had no one... Everyone resented me because Hordak valued me over the others."

"That's how Shadow Weaver was. And I didn't realize it until I was older."

"You told me she died, correct?"

"Yeah. She sacrificed herself to save me and Catra."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Adora smiled, "Nah. Don't be. Even though she raised me and saved me, she was still a horrible person." She looked up a d laughed nervously, "Sorry for, like, telling you all that randomly." 

Adora 2 shook her head, "You're alright." Then she stopped walking, "We're here." 

Adora looked around and realized they'd been walking the entire time. They were in the middle of Whispering Woods, "Where are we exactly?"

"In Whispering Woods." Adora 2 said, and began to call out "Madame!" 

Adora raised an eyebrow and watched her. She barely knew anything about her. She knew her name was Adora, she was She-ra, and she grew up in the Fright Zone. 

"Incoming!" A voice shouted overhead. 

Adora looked up to see something hurling to the ground toward her and quickly moved out of the way. 

Who or whatever it was crashed to the ground hard.

"Oh, dearie my." The stranger said as she sat up and rubbed her head. 

While giggling, Adora 2 approached the woman, "Are you alright Madame?" 

The stranger blinked, "Adora! Is that you?!

Adora 2 smiled and nodded. 

The stranger's broom began to speak as well, "All of Etheria's been looking for you! Where have you been?"

"Don't worry. I've been safe thanks to my friend who's also named Adora." Adora 2 said. 

"Hey." Adora said casually with a small wave, and walked over when her counterpart motioned her to do so. 

"This is my friend Madame Razz." Adora 2 said.

"Oh dearie my." Madame Razz said, "I can barely tell you two apart. But Adora, where's your sword?"

Adora 2 looked down sadly, "I'm afraid Shadow Weaver did something that affected She-ra's powers."

"What happened?"

Adora 2 glanced at Adora who nodded. She then held Adora's hand and turned her back into a sword. She held it over her head and said, "For the honor of Grayskull!" She let the transformation take her over as she fused with her double. "I am She-ra!"

In the place of the two girls stood She-ra at eight feet tall. Their long hair and skirt blew in the wind. Then they spoke, "I'm afraid we've been fused together by Shadow Weaver's spell. ... But it's, like, cool and stuff. Just, it's a thing." 

"Oh, Madame, why don't you try one of your spells?" Broom suggested. 

"Tizzle, tazzle, dizzle, date, help these two to separate!" Madame Razz changed, but nothing happened, "Oh dear, I'm sorry, She-ra. I can't do anything to help!"

"Don't worry." She-ra said, "We'll be okay. Thank you for trying to help."

Suddenly Horde ships flew overhead. 

"Looks like our cue, huh?" She-ra said with a smirk, "Let's go stop the Horde. ... Yes!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora is forgetting to do something

After another long fight with the Horde as She-ra, Adora was finally home and exhausted. The portal closed behind her, and she was happy to be in her normal form again. She slung through sword over her shoulder and casually walked toward Brightmoon.

"Adora! Where the heck have you been?!" Catra exclaimed and tackled her down. 

Adora started giggling, "Hey, Catra. We just swung by the other Etheria."

"Again, you idiot?! Did you forget what happened last time?" She put her hands tightly around Adora's shoulders. 

"No, she just really wanted to go there and I met one of her friends." 

"Whatever." Catra got off her girlfriend, "Come on, weirdo." And pulled her along back to Brightmoon. 

Brightmoon had become a wonderful place after the end of the war. A large portion of the lost Horde Clones had become Brightmoon guards being trained by Juliette who was currently in a relationship with Castaspella. Adora and Catra arrived after being greeted by a group of clones. 

"They make me so uncomfortable everytime." Catra whispered and shivered. She still had nightmares and flashbacks from her time under Horde Prime's control. She along with everyone who'd been chipped had a long scar running down the back of their necks that had formed over time. Adora ran her finger down it with a smile. 

"Don't worry. He's gone now." Adora reassured her. 

Catra gave her a small smile and they hugged. 

"Adora! Catra!" Glimmer exclaimed, "There you two are! Everyone's gonna be here in an hour!" 

"Oh yeah! That was tonight!" Adora facepalmed. 

Catra started laughing, "That's so Adora of you." She poked her hair poof, "Let's get ready." And they started walking away. 

"Wait! Adora, aren't you forgetting to do something?" Glimmer asked. 

Adora stopped walking and turned to look at her, "What? No. I don't think so." 

"Just give her time." Catra said and walked with Adora back to their shared bedroom. 

Adora let her hair down, and began to strip down in just her undergarments as Catra stood on all fours getting ready for the perfect moment to pounce. Adora was starting to put on a little bit of makeup when she was thrown to ground and pinned down. 

"Seriously, Catra?!" Adora exclaimed as she struggled to get up. She held back her laughter, "Come on! We need to get ready!"

"You come on!" Catra said and began to tickle Adora. 

"Stop! Stop it!" Adora shouted as she laughed uncontrollably. Eventually she was able to push all her weight forward and found herself onto of Catra. 

Catra pushed her off, and jumped from Adora's chest to the bed. Adora stood up and began chasing her while the two of them laughed. Adora found herself behind Catra and began tickle her which got her suplexed onto the bed. 

"You asked for it!" Adora shouted and grabbed the sword. She held it over her head, "For the honour of Grayskull!" She transformed. 

Catra began to laugh and began to chase She-ra around. She found it absolutely hilarious that Adora had forgotten about it, and wanted to see how this would play out. She-ra seemed to have hard time moving, as one part of them was holding them back. Eventually they were able to throw themselves on top of Catra and pinned her arms to the ground. They smirked and got closer to Catra's face before finally speaking. 

"Is this the only reason you transformed us?" And their face dropped as they suddenly remembered about the other person that was now a part of them. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry."

Catra burst into uncontrollable laughter and wiped a tear away, "Took you long enough, idiot!"

"Shut up." She-ra said and gave Catra a playful hit. Her smile quickly dropped, "This is unnecessary." 

Catra very well knew how uncomfortable their relationship made Adora 2,abd decided to take full advantage of that fact. She grabbed She-ra's cheek and leaned down to kiss them on the lips for a long while. 

Eventually She-ra got off of Catra and detransformed. This time Adora made sure to turn Adora 2 back into a human. 

Adora 2 dusted her clothes off, "What was that?"

"I was just hanging out with Catra." Adora responded. 

"Do you do that often?" 

"Yeah. Again, sorry. I, like, totally forgot about you." 

"You're just fine." Adora 2 took a deep breath, "I need to go get ready for tonight." And headed to her room. She closed the door and looked into the mirror. She had found that experience rather unpleasant. Never in her life did she ever imagine herself kissing Catra. But maybe she'd be able to forget. 

She opened up the closet to see the dress that Glimmer insisted she should wear. The dress was red, came to her ankles, had a skirt of toole, and fell off the shoulders. She took her clothing off while facing away from the mirror you avoid seeing the gem on her chest. She zipped it up from the back. She turned around to see the top came up high enough to cover the only way anyone would be able to tell she wasn't human anymore. 

What would she do if her parents saw her like this? What about her brother? She was more insecure than she led everyone to believe. She still had the insecurities of being a past Horde Soldier. Even though Adam would assure her it was okay, she still scolded herself for not seeing something was off sooner... Even of she was under a spell. She took a deep breath and reminded herself to stay strong, and that she'd be saved one of these days... Even if she didn't believe it herself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora 2 meets the other princesses and makes some good friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's curious as to what the She-ra fusion looks like in this story, I'll link you to a picture I drew of her. https://www.instagram.com/p/CLGtjwZMFiY/?igshid=1d9wa9butbk5q   
> If you can please follow my IG where I'll post more images of her. Also I apologize for the delay on Hurt and Longing. I'm having lots of trouble putting my ideas into words, but I promise I'll have the next chapter out at some point.

Adora 2 took a deep breath and turned the doorknob, exiting her bedroom. The sound of chatter filled the air as she walked down the corridor and entered into the main room. There was a small group of people dressed up formal; just talking and having fun. She recognized only a few of them. 

"Oh! You must be the other Adora that Glimmer was talking about!" A tall and muscular woman said as she walked over. She had short white hair and scorpion pincers. She wore an elegant black dress. 

'This must be Scorpia.' Adora 2 thought to herself. She gave her a small smile and a nod as she tried her best to not assume the worst of people who are supposed to be enemies.

Suddenly Scorpia scooped her up into a big hug. "Oh, it's just so nice to meet you! When I first heard about you, I was like 'no way! They can't be real, right?' But you're here and you're real! Like how crazy is the universe?!"

Adora 2 had no idea how to react. Was this normal? It certainly wasn't in her world. 

"Now, Scorpia. What did we talk about?" Someone said as they walked over. 

"Oh! Right! Ask before I hug!" Scorpia placed Adora 2 down. "I am just SO sorry! Are you alright? Did I hurt you at all in any way?"

"I'm alright." Adora 2 said. 

"Again, I'm really sorry about that! It's something I'm working on!" And with that, Scorpia excused herself and walked away. Adora 2 couldn't help but notice a scar on the back of Scorpia's neck that Catra had too for some odd reason.

"Hello." The other girl said. She had tanned and freckled skin, and wavy blonde hair decorated in pink flowers, "You must be the other Adora, right?" 

"Yes. I am." Adora 2 replied.

"I'm Perfuma." The girl replied with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." 

"Yes, you as well." Perfuma giggled, blushing. A pink flower appeared in the palm of her hand, and she put it in Adora 2's hair. "There you go."

"Oh, why thank you." Adora 2 said. 

"Of course." Perfuma said and made her way back to Scorpia's side. Adora 2 had recalled Adora mentioning they were dating.

She proceeded deeper into the room as she gazed around, taking note of how beautiful it was. She was amazed by everything she'd seen on the planet so far. She continued on, and then stopped when she suddenly bumped into someone.\

"Watch we're you're going, Adora!" Someone said. 

Adora 2 looked down to see a young girl who looked no older than thirteen and knelt down to her height. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

"Don't patronize me!" The girl said with her arms crossed as she sneered. "Wait! You're the Adora from the other universe, right?"

"Yes. That's correct. I'm extremely popular today."

"Oh! Yeah! Glimmer's been telling everyone about you! I'm Frosta by the way!" 

"it's a pleasure to meet you." Adora 2 said with a smile.

"I have a question." Frosta said, "Is there another me in the place you're from?" 

"Yes. There is. And she's a good friend of mine." 

Frosta's eyes lit up, "I wanna meet her! Can you take me to meet her?!"

"I suppose I could in the future."

"You mean it?! Awesome! I can't wait!" 

"Wow. Someone's excited for, like, whatever reason." A voice said.

Adora 2 turned around to see her counterpart talking with a dark skinned woman with dark blue hair.

"Oh, hey!" Adora said, "Have you met Mermista yet?" Adora 2 shook her head.

"Well you can, like meet me now or whatever." Mermista said with her arms crossed. Her cheeks were a deep shade of pink. "So I'm Mermista. You're the other Adora that Glimmer will not shut up about, and there. We met now." 

Adora 2 had no clue how to respond. She just smiled and nodded. 

"So there's another Mermista, right?" 

"Yes."

"Oh. Alright. But I'm probably, like, way cooler than her." Mermista put her hands on her hips.

"Oooooooh Mermistaaaaaa!" Someone chorused from across the room.

"Uuuugggghhhhhhh." Mermista groaned.

Suddenly a brunette man jumped down and caressed Mermista. "My dear, sweet, darling Mermista! There you are, illuminated by the the most beautiful of moonlight!"

"Ugh! Seahawk! We're inside! There's no moonlight anywhere."

Adora 2 felt a pit form in her stomach as she watched Seahawk kiss Mermista on the hand. Even though she knew this wasn't her world and not her love, it still hurt. Yet she had to act like she was okay. Her Horde training had taught her not to show any vulnerability. She put a hand to her chest and took a deep breath. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see two women who looked extremely concerned.

"Are you alright?" The one with purple hair asked. 

"Yes. I'm fine." Adora 2 responded. 

"You sure?" The light blue haired woman asked, "You look like you're about to cry."

Adora 2 took a deep breath, "Do not worry. I'm okay." 

"I don't think I've seen you around before." The purple haired one said.

"I'm Adora."

"Yeah, sure." The blue haired woman said sarcastically, "Because you look just like her." 

"Come on, darling. Don't be rude." The purple haired girl said and kissed the other girl on the cheek. 

"You know I'm not being rude. I'm just saying." She then turned to face Adora 2. "So are you from an alternate universe or something?"

"Yes." Adora 2 responded. 

"Nice." The blue haired girl gave her a thumbs up. 

The purple haired girl smiled and chuckled. "I'm Spinnerella and this is my wife Netossa."

"Nice to meet you both." Adora 2 said. She felt a bit more comfortable around the two; as they were extremely approachable and kind. 

"Why don't you chill with us tonight?" Netossa offered.

"Oh, alright." Adora 2 said with a small smile.

The rest of the night was lots of fun. Glimmer and her father Micah showed Adora 2 off. She met the Castaspella of this world and her fiancee Juliette. There was lots of dancing and food. Halfway through, a karaoke machine was brought out. Scorpia got Catra and Entrapta to sing with her as the Super Pal Trio. Netossa and Spinnerella sang a romantic duet together, and Mermista sang her favourite rock song. Seahawk had declared an arm wrestling competition, and Adora 2 won second place just after Scorpia. There was also a food fight started by Frosta, which left everyone covered in ice cream. Thankfully Mermista was there to help with that. The night had ended with the group playing board games as everyone gradually went home. Glimmer and Bow were passed out on the couch after kissing for a while, and Catra and Adora had run off to their room to do "important stuff".

The night wasn't like any party she'd ever attended at all. Adora 2 had so much fun, but felt guilty for taking it easy for a night. She laid down in her bed after a shower. She was in deep thought about something she had noticed: Spinnerella, Mermista, Scorpia, Micah, Juliette, and Catra all had the same scar on the back of their necks. She hadn't brought it up, figuring it was a touchy subject. She heard a lot of talk about some sort of huge invasion that Catra and Adora stopped somehow. Though the planet seemed completely at peace and extremely fun, she knew it had a very rough past. Something huge had happened, but she may never know what it was.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora 2 proposes a possible solution that leaves everyone conflicted.

The next three weeks were incredibly tame. Thanks to the communicators, the other Bow and Glimmer were able to let She-ra know if the Horde was attacking. What did She-ra say to cover their tracks? Well Adora 2 was injured badly and needed time to heal from her wounds. Aside from fighting the Horde almost every other afternoon, everything was very mellow. Adora 2 went with her counterpart and Catra every weekend to Plumeria to meditate with Perfuma. Frosta also visited once to ask her lots of questions about the Etheria she came from. 

Despite seeming alright, something weighed heavily upon her mind: her brother Adam. She knew he was very worried about her. There was another problem. She had no clue what she'd tell him. How would she explain that she was either trapped in a fusion or a sword? And the shame of having to explain how she let her guard down for but a single moment, and it led her to getting captured by Shadow Weaver in the first place.

While heading back after defeating the Horde once more, Ultimate She-ra (named by Bow and Glimmer) headed to a safe place to activate the portal. They began having a discussion within themselves. "This portal machine can take us to any planet, correct? ... Yeah. I'm pretty sure it can. Why? ... Well I know someone that's on another planet that may be able to separate us. ... Wait, dude! Seriously?! ... Yes. I am serious. I suggest we go. ... You mean, like right now? ... Absolutely. ... I don't know. We should at least see what Glimmer thinks. I mean she is the queen. ... Alright, very well."

Just a few minutes later, they were separated and back in the other Etheria that Adora called home. 

Glimmer sat in her throne room in boredom as her eyes slowly drifted toward the clock on the wall. 'Just one more hour of this.' She thought to herself. Then she looked up to see both Adoras walking in. "Hey, what's up? How did the battle go?" She asked. She wanted some sort of entertainment other than just sitting there and signing stuff whenever some stranger walked in.

"Oh my god! It went awesome!" Adora exclaimed, "Ultimate She-ra's awesome. Amirite?" She playfully elbowed her counterpart. 

"They are very strong." Adora 2 said, "I do have an idea on how we may be able to separate."

"Go on." Glimmer said, "Spill it!"

"I know of another planet called Eternia, and I-' Adora 2 was quickly interrupted. 

"Wait wait wait. Hold on." Adora said, "Eternia is a planet? I thought it was just a password!" Then she saw everyone gazing at her. "Okay. I'm being quiet now."

Adora 2 was having an extremely difficult time not losing her temper. "I know someone on Eternia who may be able to help break this curse."

"So you're just gonna go to some planet that could be dangerous and ask someone person for help?' Glimmer asked, locking eyes with Adora. 

"Yeah...?" Adora responded, "That's the plan."

Glimmer smiled, "Okay. You can leave first thing in the morning!"

"She's NOT going anywhere!" Catra exclaimed as she ran in. She pushed Adora out of the way and lunged at Adora 2.

Adora 2's Horde training kicked in and she held her arms out ready to counter any attack. She was able to grab Catra and pin her against the wall. 

Catra struggled to free herself. "Let me go!" She hissed. "I'm sick of you just taking Adora away to a Horde infested planet! You don't care about her safety!"

"I care about her safety as much as you do." Adora 2 argued. 

"Yeah! Sure you do! When she's attached to you!" Catra continued to struggle, then stopped and began to giggle. "Wow. No wonder the Horde tried to get rid of you. Kinda makes me with I were with them just to get the chance to take you down. And your rebellion? Where are they now? Why haven't you told them you're She-ra? Oh, I know why. Because they'd all be disappointed and stop believing in their precious hero of the hour."

With every word spoken, Adora 2 knew Catra was right, even if she didn't want to believe it. "That's not true." She tried telling herself. 

Catra only laughed harder. "Oh, man. It's absolutely hilarious watching you try to convince yourself otherwise. Love it. Guess what? I can guarantee you everyone only likes you for She-ra. And once they see you can't even do that right, then, I don't know what to tell you." The moment she knew Adora 2 had her guard down, she kicked her in the stomach hard Adora 2 fell to the ground hard with tears in her eyes. Catra walked up to her, punched her, pulled her hair for a moment, and put a single claw under her chin as she raised her other hand and got ready to scratch her. "Do everyone a favor and just disappear!" In a swift move she lowered her claw. 

"Catra! Enough!" Adora exclaimed as she stood between them. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her right eye. Her face and Catra's claws had blood on them. She cried out and dropped to her knees. 

With widened eyes, Catra took a step back. Everyone had run in and surrounded Adora to make sure she was okay. "Adora-"

"Get out!" Micah said harshly. 

Catra ran out of Brightmoon blindly and didn't look back. 

Adora reached out. "Catra... No... Come back..." 

"Adora!" Bow came in with a first aid kit and began treating her wound, "Don't worry! You'll be okay!"

Glimmer looked to Adora 2 who just stared at the ground. "Are you okay?" She asked, "Are you in any pain?"

"No." Adora 2 responded quietly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Adoras along with a companion head to Eternia to get help, but it doesn't go exactly as planned.

Mermista crossed her arms and rolled her eyes as she watched Adora and her counterpart scramble around to find the teleportation device that one of them lost. "I'd like to actually go today." She said. The last thing she expected to happen in the morning was Glimmer teleporting her to Brightmoon with the declaration that she was going to go to another planet. 

"You could help us you know." Adora said. 

"Found it!" Bow exclaimed as he burst into the room. "It was in my first aid kit!" 

"Thank you." Adora 2 said to him.

"Let's go! You guys ready?" Adora asked. 

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Mermista said, and Adora 2 simply nodded. 

Nobody was in the best state. Mermista had only just woken up, Adora 2 was still upset and sore from the previous day, and Adora was up all night dealing with being blind in one eye and worrying about Catra who still hadn't returned. 

Adora started up the device, and the portal opened. "I'm pretty sure it'll be your turn to be the sword." She said. 

"I know." Adora 2 responded, "I've been keeping track." 

While all holding hands, the three girls entered the portal, and it closed behind them. 

Adora immediately felt herself change, and she suddenly couldn't move or speak. She suddenly realized she was the one who was the sword this time. She knew Adora 2 would turn her human at any moment, but it hadn't happened yet. She felt Adora 2's loose grip around her handle and heard her heels clack on the ground.

"So where's Adora?" Mermista asked. 

"Right here." Adora 2 responded and held up the sword. 

Mermista got a closer look at it. "Is she, like, okay or something?"

"She's alright." Adora 2 replied.

"Can you, like, turn her back like she does to you?" 

"No. I cannot be seen without a sword or he'll worry about me."

"Okay. Two things. First of all, we came here to get help. Second of all, who's HE?" 

Adora couldn't believe what she was hearing. If she had eyes- well an eye- it'd be rolled to the back of her head.

"You'll be meeting him eventually." Adora said. 

"Uuuugggghhhhh." Mermista groaned, "Your weirdness better not, like, ruin it all."

Their walk continued with barely any conversation between the two.

"So, like what's your plan?" Mermista asked, "Is it literally just talking to your friend, doing whatever they say, then leaving?"

"That's correct." Adora 2 replied.

"Wait, seriously? That's it? No backup plan in case things, like, go south?" 

"Trust me. I promise nothing will go wrong."

"Don't tell me it's because you're She-ra. Uuuugggggghhhh. I bet she's gonna be so thrilled and cooperative after keeping her like that." Mermista crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. 

"Adora? Is that you?"

Both girls turned around to see a muscular man. He was nothing like Mermista had ever seen before. He was tall, and had blonde hair. Mermista crossed her arms, as she wasn't amused one bit. She was exhausted and just wanted to get the mission over with and go home.

"Hello, He-man." Adora 2 said with a smile.

"Where have you been?" This He-man person asked. 

Adora 2 took a moment to think. As much as she knew how much they'd benefit from the truth, she couldn't find herself to speak it as Catra's harsh words rang through her head. "I was injured and in the care of a remote village in Etheria."

Mermista facepalmed and she groaned. "Yeah, don't tell the truth. That's, like, so helpful." Adora 2 shot her a dirty look, and Mermista only rolled her eyes in response, "Or I'm the crazy and stupid one and you're, like, always right or something. Oh, yeah, by the way, I'm Mermista, don't, like, introduce yourself or whatever."

"Is something going on?" Adora 2 asked.

"Skeletor has been causing trouble again." He-man replied.

"Then I know someone who can give you a hand." Adora 2 raised her sword above her head. "For the honor of Grayskull!" And as soon as the transformation took over, she knew she had made a mistake. 

"What's going on now?" Ultimate She-ra asked, "Why did you you, like, I don't know, not turn me back?!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultimate She-ra has a very difficult time getting the job done.

Mermista facepalmed and shook her head as she groaned. She was far too tired for this.

"Can we please just focus?" Ultimate She-ra asked, "Oh, wow. Brilliant of you to change the subject. Definitely didn't see that one coming! ... Everything will be explained in due time. ... I mean I guess I can trust you. But don't worry. I have an idea. ... Just leave this one to me. ... Like every other battle where you just TAKE OVER and completely ignore me? Yeah, okay. Sure. Because I'm not TOTALLY SICK AND TIRED OF THAT OR ANYTHING!"

He-man watched Ultimate She-ra argue with themselves; still completely unaware of the fact they were two people. He also noticed his sister's strange friend who seemed very indifferent about the situation. 'Something is definitely off about She-ra.' He thought to himself, 'I should definitely let the Sorceress know about it.'

"Great! Then let's just do it already!" Ultimate She-ra exclaimed as they threw their arms up. They were quick to compose themselves like nothing had happened. "What's the situation?" 

"Skeletor raided the steel mines, and has been using steel spikes to attack. He has a plan to rain them on Eternos for access to Castle Grayskull." He-man explained as he did his best to ignore their odd behavior. 

"That sounds like a problem I guess. ... Let's assess the situation before he actually carries out his plan. ... Yeah, and just take over like you always do. Okay. Sure. Have fun with that. ... This absolutely isn't the time for this, you know. Please stop acting like this. ... Acting like what?! I'm literally just pointing out how weird you're acting!"

Mermista let out a loud groan. "Uuuugggghhhhh. Okay. Can you both just SHUT UP?! Seriously! Like, nothing is actually gonna get done if you keep arguing about dumb things that you're more than capable of doing when you're apart."

He-man had to take a moment to process what Mermista said. Why was she making it sound like there were two people?

"Okay. Great. Then let's do it!" Ultimate She-ra said as they were slowly losing sanity by their struggle to keep their patience with each other.

"You, like, actually done yet?" Mermista asked with a hand on her hip, only to be replied with a nod from the fusion. "Great."

He-man lead the group over to where Skeletor was causing trouble. Large iron spikes pierced the ground all over. They were only about the height of Ultimate She-ra.

"Hey, Bone Brain!" He-man called out, "You seem to be looking sharper than usual today!"

Skeletor turned to face his foe. "Ah, He-man. As dull as ever! And two females?! Surrender yourself, you pitiful mass of muscle or I'll-"

Evil-lyn put a hand on his shoulder. "You will do nothing!" Skeletor turned and fired a blast toward her, just missing. She wasn't phased a bit. "Now if you didn't notice, his companions have magical energy that isn't from this realm. She-ra especially. She may be the key to proving your alternate universe theory to be correct." 

"Is that so? Then make sure those two are both taken into the prisons where their power will be mine!" 

Evil-lyn rubbed her temples to keep her sanity, which was proven to be quite a difficult task. She analyzed the situation. Like always, He-man and Skeletor were battling, that She-ra character from Etheria seemed to strangely be arguing with herself (Etheria is a strange planet, so no matter), and then her eyes wandered upon the other person who was like nobody she had ever seen before. The woman stood with her arms crossed as she was seemingly trying to avoid whatever was going on with her odd Etherian companion. A smirk formed across her red lips as she got an idea. 

Ultimate She-ra was deep in an argument as they protected themselves and Mermista from any excess iron flying their way. They were able to easily catch spikes with their bare hands and set them down. Meanwhile they were deep in ANOTHER argument. 

"Guess what?!" They exclaimed, "We need to, like, actually do something! ... I already told you we shouldn't be drawing attention to ourselves when we're like this. ... Oh! Okay! So it's fine when we're anywhere else?! How does that make sense?! ... You don't understand. Magic works differently here. ... Yeah. I figured that out. And also, stop changing the subject! ... Stop bringing up useless information during dire times! ... Uhm, how is it useless to bring up that you're not letting me do anything?! ... Why do you feel the need to bring it up now? ... Because I'm sick of it!" And it was that when they finally snapped. "I'm sick of you! You have made these last three weeks unbearable! You are extremely immature and childish!" And they went dead silent.

Mermista let out a huge groan. She was extremely bored, but there wasn't water anywhere around. "Okay! Seriously?! You're the one calling her immature when you're, like throwing a huge tantrum because her world is different from yours?! And why are you two seriously only arguing now? And it's not just her it's the both of you. So are you gonna, like actually do something or... I don't know. I'm like, done being smart for the day. I'm too tired for this." Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind. "Ugh! Let me go! Seriously?!" She put in minimal effort to try and free herself before shrugging and giving up.

Evil-lyn smirked as her grip around the girl tightened. "I have some interest in you and the world you came from. You're my prisoner now!"

"Mermista!" Ultimate She-ra exclaimed, and went to pull their sword out. Suddenly they saw a flash of silver, and everything went black.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultimate She-ra is stuck with themselves for a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be formatted different because most of it is just talking.

Ultimate She-ra opened their eyes to see they were in a dungeon. Their hands were cuffed, and they were extremely weak. Blood dripped down their head from their injury. They attempted to free themselves, but failed ultimately. Whatever the cuffs were made of was holding back their strength and keeping them fused together. There wasn't any way out. All they could do was just sit there and hope He-man or someone would eventually come to their rescue. 

Adora 2: Are you alright?

Adora: I mean sure, I guess. I've been though. How about you?

Adora 2: Just the same.

They were quiet for a while, as they didn't have much to say.

Adora: Okay. What was that?

Adora 2: What are you referring to?

Adora: Why were you being so weird around your friend?

Adora 2: He's actually my twin brother.

Adora: You have a brother?!

Adora 2: You don't? 

Adora: Nah, but I might have. Horde Prime destroyed the planet I came from after Light Hope pulled me in through a portal because she needed someone to activate a weapon that could potentially destroy the entire universe. 

Adora 2: Light Hope tried to destroy the universe? 

Adora: Yeah. It's really complicated. 

Adora 2: I've noticed a lot about your life is complicated. 

Adora: I get that a lot. But seriously. Why were you acting so weird around your brother? You could've told him the truth, and he might've been able to help.

Ultimate She-ra took a deep breath and looked down.

Adora 2: Look. What Catra told me-

Adora: Hey. Don't take it to heart. Catra's still learning how to be a better person. Perfuma's been helping her not to lash out, and she's actually been making great progress. She was just frustrated and worried about me and I don't want to lose her again. It took us three years to finally make up. 

Adora 2: We only became fused because I let my guard down.

Adora: Yeah. Same. I didn't actually think Shadow Weaver was gonna do that, because like I told you before-

Adora 2: I know how you feel. It's very odd to have Scorpia randomly hugging me instead of trying to kill me. 

Adora: She used to be a villain, but she was still the nicest Horde soldier ever. 

They put a hand on their eye patch and chuckled before their smile dropped again.

Adora: Look. I know I haven't been used to action for a while, but that doesn't give you the right to call me immature and act like I'm younger than you. We're both nineteen. We have the same birthday.

Adora 2: I'm sorry for what I told you. I shouldn't have snapped. I'm not exactly used to the way you do things.

Adora: Yeah, no. I get it. I'm not used to how complicated you do things. But we're not gonna stop the Horde if we don't work together. Remember our first fight fused together?

Adora 2: I remember how difficult it was.

Adora: I mean, yeah. But remember how our minds, like completely combined and it literally felt like we were one person? If we can do that again, then I think we'll be able to actually get out of here and stuff. 

Adora 2: We're stuck here. These cuffs are draining our power and keeping us stuck together.

Adora: I mean after you brother comes and saves us. We can free Mermista, and leave an impact on whoever it was that kidnapped us. But you have to tell him what happened. I'm sure he'll listen and try to help. I mean you've met Bow and Glimmer. They were really nice to you even though I told them you tried to kill me. 

Adora 2: I apologize for that. I had no idea you came from an alternate universe.

Adora: Nah, it's cool. I don't blame you. I would've been freaked out too if some other She-ra showed up out of nowhere.

They giggled a little bit with a small smile on their face. They felt a lot better.

Adora 2: I agree with you completely. We should be working together.

Adora: Glad we're on the same page for once. But if you could, like tell me more about you, we could get to know each other more. I mean, we have time.

Adora 2: Alright. I'll tell you about myself.

Ultimate She-ra's components learned quite a bit about each other. Despite their stories being extremely different, they actually had quite a bit in common. Their favourite colour was red, they loved space, moved around in their sleep, and found parties extremely awkward. They ended up talking for a long while.

Adora: I hope Mermista's okay.

Adora 2: I'm sure she'll be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a random question for you readers. So I've been working on an OC that's Adora's and Seahawk's daughter named Mara who's a butch lesbian, kind of an idiot, has ADHD, is a complete badass, and the new She-ra. If I wrote a story about her, who would read it?


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermista has an unforgettable time with Evil-lyn

Mermista felt like she didn't really have the mental capacity to try and escape, and basically just casually went along with whatever Evil-lyn told her or did with her. This weird Skeletor guy arranged for Evil-lyn to deal with her interrogation for whatever reason.

"These chains around your wrists restrain you from using your magic abilities." Evil-lyn told her.

"Not like I could use them anyway." Mermista replied casually.

"You are going to tell me everything you know." 

"Like, in general, or..."

"Do not take me for a fool! I will not fall for your mind games, Etherian!"

Mermista was quiet for a moment. "Okay...? So What do you wanna know, weird evil witch lady or whatever you said your name was?" 

Evil-lyn was using every bit of patience she had not to blow up and curse the princess before her. "Tell me everything you know about He-man and She-ra."

"Who's He-man? Because I, like, have no idea what you're talking about."

"Do you at least know who She-ra is?!"

"I mean, yeah. Should I, like tell you everything I know about her?"

"Absolutely!"

"If you really insist. So, I like met her, like, three years ago after she came to my kingdom. She fixed some stuff for me or whatever. I like, totally had a crush on her, but I was sixteen, so it was like, really embarrassing. Then I joined the rebellion, we, like, hung out a bunch, had a fallout, got back together, and-"

"Enough!" Evil-lyn demanded. She had lost her patience.

"What? I'm only telling you what you asked."

"Tell me something useful!"

"What do you classify as useful? Because I can tell you who she is when she isn't She-ra." 

"Then tell me!"

"Okay. It's Adora."

Evil-lyn looked at her with wide eyes. Her lips slowly curled into a smirk. "Perfect."

"Yeah. You're welcome." Mermista said, rolling her eyes. "Can I go now?"

"Absolutely not!" 

"Okay. You can, like, take it down a few notches. I get it. You're evil or whatever." Mermista crossed her arms as much as the cuffs allowed her.

Evil-lyn glared her down. "Now what brings you here to Eternia?"

"Uuuuuggggghhhhh." Mermista groaned out, "Literally because Adora and her clone or whatever can't be trusted alone because they're both way too idiotic."

Evil-lyn took a moment to think. She had a plan, but she knew that idiot Skeletor would somehow ruin it all, and decided to take matters into her own hands. She knew the annoying girl was extremely precious to He-man and She-ra for some reason, and knew that fact took be used to her advantage. If she was so important, there had to be a reason why. Perhaps because she was powerful? Soon her plan was set in stone and she turned back to look at the bizarre girl that she had captured. "Tell me, Etherian-"

"It's Mermista." The princess replied.

Evil-lyn furrowed her eyebrows. "What are your powers?"

"Water. I could, like show you, but there's no water anywhere and I still have these dumb cuffs on me."

"And I will not be removing them from you."

"Yeah, figured as much, scary lady. When are you gonna start monologuing about your evil plans or whatever?"

"You wish to find out what I'm planning?"

"That's what I just said. Are you, like, oblivious or deaf?" 

It was at that point she had finally had enough with her prisoner, and was finally ready to put her plan into action. She gathered up a bunch of magical energy in her hands, and blasted it at Mermista. 

Mermista only had a moment to look surprised before she completely liquefied into just a puddle of water. Evil-lyn gathered it all up into an orb and let out an evil laugh. 

She had left the girl's senses all intact and spoke to her. "You wish to know what I'm planning? The planet you come from will be mine and mine alone to rule, and I'll be successful thanks to the information you gave me! And there's absolutely nothing you can do to stop me!"

Mermista did everything she could, but her movement had been restrained completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already, check out my newest story Mara and the Great Rebellion. It takes place in the 80s universe, and follows Adora's badass butch lesbian daughter as she becomes the new She-ra after a tragedy. Also the main antagonist is an LGBT person of colour. There will also be many tropes such as enemies to friends to lovers, 2 people one bed, handcuffing to get along, and many others. It'll also question whether heroes are indeed perfect people, or if they have flaws and make mistakes. I'm really proud of the story so far, and I've filled out a 600+ template about the main character, so please take a look.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is revealed

The battle was a complete blur. All Adora remembered was He-man freeing Ultimate She-ra, and went to look for Mermista. A bunch of villains surrounded them, and her mind had completely combined with her otherworldly counterpart, and she remembered nothing from that time, and blacked out seemingly.

Slowly she opened her eyes to see a stoic faced stranger looking down at her. Adora sat up and looked around. She seemed to be in a bedroom of sorts. "What happened?" She asked as she rubbed her head. She put a hand on her black eyepatch, and felt her hair had frizzed quite a bit. 

"We won thanks to your planning." Adora 2 told her and helped her onto her feet. 

"What about Mermista?" Adora asked, "Did we ever rescue her?"

"No." Mermista said with her arms crossed, "You didn't." She stood beside a young man with blonde hair.

Taking a deep breath of relief, Adora put a hand to her chest. She felt the gem still there. "Okay. But where are we? What's going on?"

Adora 2 sweetly explained they were in Eternos (whatever that meant). 

"What's really going on?" The boy asked as he walked over. 

"Uh... It's really really complicated." Adora said.

"She is correct." Adora 2 said with a small smile, "But in short, Shadow Weaver placed a curse on us and fused us together in a way..." 

Suddenly Adora 2 and the boy hugged and Mermista stood beside Adora with her arms crossed.

"Why didn't you say anything?" The boy asked.

Adora 2 didn't answer. She had learned in her Horde days never reveal her insecurities to anyone for any reason; as that was just vulnerability. 

"My girlfriend spooked her into silence." Adora said awkwardly, "And I guess kinda sorta scratched my eye out after losing her temper." 

"And you're still with her?" Mermista questioned.

"Uh... Yeah...? I hope she didn't suddenly decide she doesn't want me anymore." 

The boy, Adam spoke up. "Why don't we see what the Sorceress can do about you both?" He suggested.

"Great idea." Adora 2 replied.

Adora raised an eyebrow, but decided to trust their judgement. 

For reasons Adora 2 and Adam couldn't explain "just yet", it was decided to send Mermista back to Etheria. She didn't seem as thankful as expected, and was strangely no longer exhausted. According to Adora 2, she hadn't really spoken much since after getting rescued. An assumption was made that she'd just be held for ransom or something painfully simple, and another "Been there, done that" for the three who all had their separate stories.

As they walked, the air around them changed into something rather mysterious. Adora began to get chills, but didn't say anything.

Soon enough they arrived to a very haunting and ominous looking castle. Adora raised an eyebrow and began to silently question the sanity of the other two, but decided it would just be easier to just go along. Suddenly the castle door opened, and she awkwardly followed them inside.

Not before long, they stood before a throne containing a stoic woman. Adora was both blown away and intimidated by her, feeling the same emotions she felt upon first meeting Queen Angella. It was a strange deja-vu for her, but she kept her mouth shut and hoped she wasn't blushing. 

The woman stood up and neared them very gracefully. "Adora." Was the first word she spoke, "You've returned."

Adora 2 stepped forward, and her hand left Adora's grasp. It was only now that both girls realized they had instinctively been holding hands. "I've been in the care and protection of someone very kindhearted and trustworthy." She spoke and smiled at Adora

"Wait, me?" Adora said, feeling awkward and extremely out of place. "I don't know about all that." She laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head. 

The woman looked at Adora, and they met eyes, then she spoke. "I sense you come from an alternate universe; far beyond the reaches of Eternia."

"Yeah." Adora said with a single nod. 

"Sorceress, this is my alternate counterpart." Adora 2 said, "She comes from an alternate universe extremely different from this one."

"Thank you for keeping Adora safe." The Sorceress said.

"Yeah. No problem." Adora replied awkwardly. The feeling of not belonging didn't exactly fade away. 

The Sorceress sensed something else between the two girls; a strange cloud of dark magic, but that was all she was able to retain. "I sense dark magic." She said, "What ever has happened with the both of you?"

Adora 2 had her confidence regained after the talk with her counterpart. "I'm afraid Shadow Weaver has cast a very strange spell on her and I that somehow fuses us together as She-ra." She shot Adora a look, who responded with a simple, but understood nod and small smile. 

Adora 2 grabbed onto the wrist of her counterpart, and transformed her back to her inanimate state. She raised the sword above her head and said, "For the honor of Grayskull!" 

Adora felt a sudden rush of adrenaline as she absorbed Grayskull's magic, and felt her body completely disintegrate, becoming nothing but energy. She felt a sudden connection to Adora 2 as they combined into one being, Ultimate She-ra. 

Adam let out an incredulous gasp upon gazing at them. 

Ultimate She-ra felt like a completely separate organism from Adora and Adora 2. They stood at 8 feet tall, had long golden hair in a very low ponytail, had gleaming bright blue eyes with a white eyepatch over the left eye, and her gold and white clothing was a strange mix between both She-ras. "What do you think? Pretty cool, huh?" 

The Sorceress suddenly understood everything that had happened, and why the princess Adora had seemingly disappeared, as she had been in an alternate universe the whole time. She didn't exactly find the spell to be recognizable at first, but the situation clicked in her mind rather quickly. "The spell of amalgamation." She said.

"Amalgamation?" Adam questioned.

"The spell of amalgamation is a spell that combines two people completely and permanently body and mind." The Sorceress explained. 

"Wait, completely?" Ultimate She-ra asked, "If that's the case the, how come we're not, like, completely fused together?"

"The magic of Grayskull blocked the spell from being completed. You must be very weary that the spell is not cast upon you again, lest you want the spell to be completed." 

Ultimate She-ra looked down at their hands, and detransformed. Adora 2 wasted no time to bring Adora into her human form. 

The rest of the trip wasn't that exciting or informative. All that happened was the Sorceress said she's figure out if there was possibly a way to separate them.

As they left, Adora continued to tell her life story. It was quite a lot for a planet to go through in the span of just three years. It made Adam and Adora 2's life sound very uneventful and mellow. It was very surprising how casually Adora spoke about the events. As she talked about Light Hope trying to use some weapon to destroy the universe, Adam suddenly remembered he planned on asking something to Adora.

"Adora?" He said, to which both girls looked at him. He realized he had no idea how to politely address his twin's counterpart. He instead met eyes with her. "I was wondering if you knew this person who has been staying in the infirmary. She doesn't seem to have come from any planet surrounding Etheria or Eternia, and has amnesia." 

Adora was doubtful, but it was the least she could do for him. "Uh, sure. I can do that. No problem." 

It wasn't long before they made it to the infirmary in the palace. Adam had explained the woman was quiet, and had no memory aside from having a daughter that she wanted to see desperately. 

The nurse gave them the all-clear, and they stepped through the door to see a woman sitting in a bed. She was very beautiful, and was definitely not from Eternia. 

Upon gazing at her, Adora's eyes widened. Her cheeks became warm, and she struggled to hold back her tears. It had been an astounding four years since she had last seen her. "Queen Angella..." She said, utterly shocked.


End file.
